Ask Gravity Falls!
by alucard31
Summary: Hosts: Alucard, Ellen, Ella, Jules, Gina, Mark, and The Hint. Come and ask anything to the Gravity Falls characters!
1. Chapter 1

SUP GUYS! IM HERE WITH SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU GUYS! WELL FORWARDS TO THE STORY!

PROLOUGUE: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS.

CHAPTER 1: INTRODUCTION

Alucard walked in the room. He fixed his red tie and got the microphone in front of him.

"Welcome to Ask Gravity Falls! Here you can ask anything to the Gravity Falls characters!" he said.

Suddenly, a girl with a pony tail, black hair, black eyes, a red shirt that says "Peace and Love" and a pink skirt with red converse shoes walked in.

"Hello, my name is Gina and i'll also be host on this epic um... thing." said Gina.

"So we are going to present you the characters," said Alucard.

"For first, Dipper, Mabel, and Stanford Pines!" Gina presented.

They waved at Alucard and Gina and sat down.

"Then," started Alucard, "We have Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, Soos, Pacifica Northwest, Candy Chiu,Grenda, and Lazy Susan."

They waved and sat down.

"Robbie V, Tambry, Lee, Nate, Thompson, Sherrif Blubs, Deputy Durland, Buddy Gleeful, and Old Man McGucket." said Gina.

"Plus some more characters, Bill Cipher, Summerween Trickster, Jeff the Gnome, Mermando, Toby the Biker, the Hide-Behind, Zombies, and the Shape-Shifter." said Alucard.

"So here are the rules: you wil, send your questions to the characters just mentioned, but no M-rated questions please, if some appear they won't be taken in consideration." said Gina.

"Plus you can ask to be hosts and describe yourself, your personality and your apparel." said Alucard. "So that basicly covers all, so bye and until next time!"

~Alucard31

EDITED


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! IM BACK WITH THE STORY AND I FIXED IT. SO READ AND REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**PROLOUGUE, WELL, YOU ALL KNOW I DONT OWN GF, SO IM SAD :(**

**CHAPTER 2: FIRST QUESTIONS AND NEW HOSTS.**

"Yo guys! We're back here with our new questions!" said Alucard

Suddenly, a girl with a t-shirt of her design, yoga pants, super hero socks, neon shoes, & brown hair in a pony-tail walked in.

"Hi guys!" greeted Ella.

"Welcome, Ella. Thank you for joining us." Greeted Alucard.

"Well, I brought some questions so here they are!" said Ella.

**FROM LADY ZIA (ELLA)**

**Dipper, what was life like for you before you found The Journal?**

"Boring" said Dipper.

"True, he was, well IS antisocial" said Mabel.

**Robbie, what the *airhorn noise* is wrong with you?! And what's with the muffin?**

"Um, what? AND ITS NOT A MUFFIN ITS A *CEN* NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!" said Robbie.

"It does look like a muffin" said Dipper.

"SHUT UP!" said Robbie.

**Wendy, do you ever wish your family was more femine?**

"Well even though I like my life, I ALWAYS do." said Wendy.

**Mabel (HA), when's your (& Dipper's) birthday?**

"March 24" said Mabel.

"Wasn't it March 23?" said Dipper.

"Nope" said Mabel.

"Ok, thank you Lady Zia for your questions, lets continue." said Gina.

Suddenly, a guy with big black nerdy glasses, black hair, a Homestuck t-shirt, beige pants and blue sneakers walked in.

"Yo yo yo!" said Jules "Name's Jules!" he said.

"Welcome Jules" said Ella.

"I brought some questions!" said Jules.

**FROM IDONTKNOWWHATYOUMEAN**

**I have a question for Bill: Have you ever broken the 4º wall? **

"Yeah, but only like twice" said Bill.

"Good, oh well we have more!" said Alucard.

Suddenly, a girl with grey green eyes and long brown hair in a braid, a grey hoodie, knee length shorts, a golden rectangular necklace and small brown airplane goggles on top of her head.

"Hello!" said Ellen

"Welcome" said Ella.

"I have some questions!" yelled Ellen.

**FROM RUNFROMTHEDARKNESS**

**Well, I've got a few questions for Stan, Bill, Gideon, and Mabel.**

**Stan- What the heck are you building?! Do you a secret twin? Why are you so secretive?!**

"UM, NO, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I DONT HAVE A SECRET TWIN!" said Stan.

"Yeah right" said Bill.

**Bill- What do you mean by ' I'll be watching you.'? Smile dip. Yellow, why do you love that color so?**

"Nothing in special. And its a great color" said Bill.

"You like it too much" said Robbie.

**Gideon- You know Mabel hates you with every fiber of her being, right? Where did you find journal number 2? I lit your supply of hair spray on fire :) - Gideon's house and the tent of telepathy explode.**

"I know, and NOOOOOOOOOOO! Why are you so mean!" said Gideon.

"Hahahaha, you're right." said Mabel.

**Mabel- Sweaters, why are they so great? Happy that I was sort of mean to Gideon?**

"They are pretty and I love them, and yes I am." Said Mabel.

"She loves them since we were like 7." Said Dipper.

"So that's it for today!" Said Alucard

"Thank you for reading and post your questions!" Said Gina.

"Bye!" All waved as the screen went dark.

~Alucard31


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! THIS TORY IS BACK BABY! SEND ME YOUR QUESTIONS AND THE GRAVITY FALLS CHARACTERS WILL ANSWER YA!**

**SO TO THE STORY! :D**

**YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW THE PROLOUGUE LEL.**

**MORE QUESTIONS!**

Alucard walked to the stage with Ellen, Ella, Jules and Gina following him.

"Hello people and elcome back to Ask Gravity Falls!" said Alucard enthusiasticly, followed by applauses. "Today we have more questions!"

"And a new host!" followed Jules.

Suddenly, a boy with black hair with a red line, a flaming skull t-shirt, shorts, and spikey hair walked in the room.

"Welcome Mark!" said Gina enthusiasticly.

"Hello people of the world!" said Mark, "It is good to bee here."

"I got questions!" said Ellen rapidly.

**From Guest:**

**Bill-Are you single? If so, call me! (You know me you know everything :D)**

"Yeah, whenever you want!" said Bill and put his fingers in a position which resembles a telephone.

"Flattering, isn't it Bill? Anyways lets continue!" said Alucard.

**From Lydia:**

**Dipper, how much do you like Wendy? You don't have to answer in front of her.**

"Honestly, not that much," said Dipper, "I feel heartbroken."

"Sorry dude," said Wendy.

"That was sad," said Mabel.

"Yes it was. Well let's continue!" said Ella.

"And we got a new host!" said Mark.

Suddenly, a boy with pale skin, and a labcoat, his legs and right arm, he doesnt have them, instead he has a wheel for a leg and his arm is and arm cannon with an extandable three fingered arm that can morph inyo any kind of tool.

"Yo yo yo! I'm The Hint!" said the boy.

"Welcome The Hint," said Jules.

"I have questions!"

**From the Hint:**

**Mabel, why are you afraid of claymation?**

"BECAUSE ITS A TERRIFIYNG THING IN THE WORLD THAT SHOULDN'T HAVE EXISTED EVER!" she replied rapidly. She started to tremble with fear.

"Why did you have to mention that dude!" said Dipper with a hint of bitterness.

**From the same guy: **

**Dipper, I found your birth certificate in your house, don't ask, turns out your real name is Zack.**

"Seriously?" said Dipper, "Thanks for that anyways. Not even I remembered my real name."

"Woah bro, now i'll always call you Zackie!" said Mabel and hugged Dipper. He tried to get away.

**From the same guy (again):**

**Hosts, do you accept dares? Also, do you watch The Amazing World of Gumball?**

"Of course we do!" said Alucard.

"And of course we watch!" said Jules and turned on a big TV with TAWOG in CN. He was joined by Ella, Gina, Mark, The Hint, and Ellen.

"Oh well, that's all for today!" said Alucard, "See you next time!"

Applauses.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**THANKS FOR SUBMITTING YOUR QUESTIONS.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PUBLISHED ON 3/1/2015.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL!**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**ALUCARD31**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS ASK GRAVITY FALLS IS BACK! IM GLAD TO ANNOUNCE SOME THINGS!**

**STORY SERIES!**

**THERE WILL BE 3 SERIES OF STORIES THIS YEAR.**

**GRAVITY WARS SERIES**

**-GRAVITY WARS **

**-GRAVITY WARS 2: ADVANCED WARS _COMING SOON_ **

**-GRAVITY WARS 3: THE FINAL WAR _COMING SOON_ **

**-_COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**PACIFICA NORTHWEST SERIES**** CHAPTERS**

**-JAILHOUSE _COMING SOON_ **

**-ROBO-CIFICA **

**-THE MONSTER IN ME _COMING SOON_ **

**-_COMING SOON_**

**THE UNTOLD STORIES OF GRAVITY FALLS SERIES CHAPTERS**

**-THE UNTOLD STORY OF STANFORD PINES _COMING SOON _**

**-THE UNTOLD STORY OF FIDDLEFORD MCGUCKET _COMING SOON_**

**-_COMING SOON _**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**_-COMING SOON_**

**THAT'S ALL, NOW TO THE STORY!**

**PROLOUGUE: I OWN NOTHING!**

**MORE AND MORE QUESTIONS AND HOSTS!**

The hosts walked to the stage and waved to the public.

"Welcome back to Ask Gravity Falls!" said Alucard.

"Today we have lots of new questions!" said Mark.

"But, unfortunately, no new hosts," said Ella.

"Let's go to the questions!" said Jules enthusiasticly.

**By Fire Dragon Faller**

**Bill, how old are you? And how did you turn into a demon?**

"I'm 547 years old, and, well, it's something complicated," said Bill.

"Can you tell?" asked Gina.

"Yeah, but maybe tomorrow," said Bill.

"Alright, let's continue!" said Alucard.

**Gideon, when will you get out of prison?**

"In 10 years, THEN I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" said Gideon deviously.

"Ok..." said Jules.

**Candy are you and Gabe dating?**

"Nope," said Candy.

"I thought so," said Mabel and glanced at Candy.

"I feel uncomftable," said Gabe and looked at his puppets.

**Wendy would you date Dipper if he was the same age as you?**

"I-I'm not sure..." said Wendy.

Dipper bowed his head making his cap cover his face.

"That's sad," said Ellen.

"Let's continue!" said Jules.

**By KittyCat151**

**I have a question for Mabel. What's the craziest thing that you have ever done in your life?**

"Once back at home I made our dog eat a mouse!" said Mabel excitedly.

"Ewww!" said Gina.

"Indeed," said Pacifica, "Weirdo."

"I may picture that in my head," said The Hint, "I need to go." he left the room.

"Alright..." said Alucard.

**And Dipper, what do you think about it?**

"I think that Mabel was insane that day," Dipper replied, "I still have nightmares about it."

"Hey Alu," started Jules.

"Yeah?"

"Can I turn on the TV?"

"Sure?"

Jules grabbed the TV remote and turned on the TV which was playing TAWoG.

"Oooh, Gumball!" said Soos.

"Let's continue!" said Alucard.

**By sub phantom**

**Mabel, how can you wear sweaters in the summer?**

"I always feel cold," started Mabel, "It'ssomething weird."

"Well what about that other day you went to the pool because you said you felt hot?" asked Ella.

"I actually felt hot that day," she replied.

**Dipper, if Bill truly and honestly offered you the secrets of Gravity Falls if you joined him would you?**

"Only if he was not going to use me to make bad," said Dipper.

"Awe, come on!" said Bill.

"What?" said Dipper.

**Stan, what are you hiding in your basement below that venting machine?**

"I prefer not to talk about it..." Stan said suspiciously.

"More secrets?" said Dipper.

"More like porta-ehem," Bill was interrupted by Stan hitting him in the head.

"Ow?"

**Bill, is Dipper more than a human in a way?**

"No," Bill started, "Just anormal human," he looked away.

"Alright guys, that's all for today!" said Alucard.

"Join us next time!" said Gina.

Applauses.

**END OF CHAPTER.**

**THANKS FOR SENDING ME YOUR QUESTIONS PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! **

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW YOUR QUESTIONS AND IF YOU WANT TO BE HOST. **

**CHAPTER 5 WILL BE PUBLISHED ON THE 7/1/2015**

**BYE GUYS!**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**ALUCARD31**


End file.
